bumble_juicefandomcom-20200215-history
We're all made of stars (gift)
Overview We're all made of stars (gift) is a video made by Bumble Juice, dedicated to her friends. Its a animatic made around a song made by Finding Neverland featuring her friends Figgles/Bonedaddy,Peanut/Spagooties, Herself/Littlegoboys, and Pastel/Bumble Juice/herself! This is the first video still up that is on Bumble's channel. Video This refurs to the characters as their species as the child writing this doesn't know which character is which. The person writing this also doesn't know their exact species so just go with it. It starts off with the two canine characters with the lines "You can be anything you wanna be, you can go anywhere you wanna see!". It cuts to the peanut and the human, who look over to each other as the line "A little hard work and you can do it," Plays. The dog with the horn says "Fait will get you through it. The pupilless dog looks confused at the horned dog as they say "So many possibilities". Human, peanut, and horned dog start singing together with the lines "You gotta believe it, see it, and you can be it!" then it cuts to pupilless dog looks up as "The answers were all inside yourself! The universe has plenty of space," is sang. It flashes through the four characters as "and the gift that it gave to the whole human race" is sang. It stops at once again pupilless dog whilst "is that we're all made of stars!" is sung. "We're all made of dreams!" Is sang as the human appears behind the pupilless dog. Peanut appears as the line "No matter who you are" Is sang, and then followed by horned dog appears as "You can do what you want, go where you like" is sang. The screen blacks out during the line "Be who you want to be". The video then continues with the peanut singing "If the doctor could save only just one life from pain and misery then that's what I wanna be". The horned dog sings "I would sail all around the world, a life of discovery, that is the life for me". The pupilless dog sings "If I could write every single day I would write all my cares away." they continue to sing "I'd be leaving a different life, a wonderful life." as it cuts to the other 3 characters who then sing along with the words "A magical life!" The singers start doing that "ba ba ba ba da ba baa" thing for a bit while one by one the characters appear asleep next to each other. The horned dog appears with a censored image, presumable NSFW due to the "18+++++" on the sensor, as "You can do what you want" is sang, and it cuts to horned dog walking eagerly in the direction that a sign nearby is saying "NSFW" is pointing while the words "Go where you like" is sang. The human says "kiss" through text at two characters while "Be who you wanna be" is sung. The screen blacks out again while the song continues. The first slide says "This video is dedicated to all my friends." The next saying "Who I love dearly." Gosh, Bumble no homo much? The words disappear, the song wraps up, and the video ends.